Delta Tau Chi
by tonello
Summary: It's four years of your life. Make the best of it. Naruto Namikaze will be living by those words as he enters the world of politics, romance, brotherhood, and alcohol that is Greek Life. NaruxSaku. College fic. Will feature fraternities, sororities, underage drinking, and mature themes.


Well, I'm back again. Don't worry. I'm not rewriting Back to the Meaning of Life. I've been slowly writing out the next chapter in my spare time. I want to bring it back perfectly. Assassin's Creed is also on my mind as well, though in a lesser capacity. Right now, though I just went through a break up, and seeing as how I'm now secretary in my fraternity, I feel in the party mode of thought, so I'm here with a multi-chapter story about Naruto in college. There aren't many of them (from what I've seen), and I definitely haven't seen one about him in a fraternity, so it'll be an interesting story.

I'm going to use the fraternity name from Animal House (Delta Tau Chi) because I'm not willing to publicly release the name of my fraternity. This will be written completely from Naruto's point of view. I do a lot of POV switching in BttMoL, and I want to stick to one for this. I really like first person POV stories. I feel that there's a certain intimacy with them. It's like you're reading from the character's diary. It's going to be a dramedy, so I'll try to keep it light hearted and not so serious. I'm leaning towards making Naruto a musician (again) because I love music so much and as a member of the frat I used my guitar to win a competition in which fraternities compete to get sorority girls' phone numbers and the fraternity with the most wins. To paraphrase Ferris Bueller "It's stupid and immature, but then so is college."

A couple warnings about this story. It gets really deep and to the root of being in a fraternity which is brotherhood. You might be surprised, but hazing is actually not too prominent anymore. Most national fraternities have gotten rid of hazing and have insisted that "Hell Week" be changed into a week of brotherhood bonding and having serious conversations. My I-Week (Initiation Week) was one of the most memorable times in my life. We talked about things that most of my friends or family were unaware of. I truly felt like I belonged. It's not about paying for friends, and if anyone is interested in rushing a fraternity or sorority please feel free to shoot me a message. I know a little bit more about fraternity rush than sorority rush, but I can help a little for sure.

Also, there is underage drinking, classic rock, and some drug use. Please don't call it a frat. Frats have been given bad names and it is important to keep the ideals and traditions of a fraternity separate from the frat boys who just want to have fun all the time.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

My parents' car pulled up to the dorm building. I looked up. In front of me were twelve floors of freshmen, long nights, and no air conditioning. My dad opened up the back of the SUV and started grabbing things out. A new(ish) TV, my guitar, and some boxes of clothes were among my necessities. I helped him out by grabbing a cart for him to dump everything in. My mother got out of the car finally, having not been able to find her sunglasses a moment ago.

"Okay, boys let's head up to his room and then we can get the hell out of here."

"Thanks, mom?" I half questioned with an incredulous look.

"Oh, honey, you know I'm going to miss you, but I've been waiting for you to leave the house for 18 years. Nakoto is going into high school this year. She'll be fifteen in three weeks. Nagato Just got married last week. Once we finish up today, your father and I are taking a much needed vacation to the beach." She finished her short rant, and then followed it up quickly with "Proud of you."

I thought about what she had said for a second when I was bumped from behind by someone. I turned around and saw a guy about my age with short black hair and an almost fake smile. He wore a black button down and equally black slacks with black loafers. His skin was extremely pale and looked as though he didn't get outside much.

"Hello, Naruto. I am Sai Shimura, your roommate." He held out his hand and looked at me expectantly. Retracting it, he stated, "I'm sorry, I was under the impression that a hand shake was a customary form of greeting someone you've never met."

"It is, you just threw me for a loop." I said offering my own hand to shake. "How did you even know what I looked like?"

"My foster father works for the government's intelligence agency. We were able to track you down through your Facebook." he stated as though it was the most normal thing ever.

"Why didn't you try to talk to me through Facebook?"

"I don't understand the question." He looked confused for a second and then went back to his statement, "I tracked you through your Facebook profile. If I could do that why would I want to talk to you through said profile?"

This was going to be interesting.

My parents had finished unloading the car and were helping me to get my stuff up to the dorm room on the ninth floor. Opening it up, I found that Sai had done very little with the room. There were two beds in the room, one near the window and one parallel to the wall. His plain black sheets were on the one not by the window and other than that he had few possessions; a small, black-lidded laptop, some black clothes hanging up in one of the closets, and a few other plain black items throughout the room.

My dad looked at Sai's décor and said, "Naruto, I don't want to freak you out, but your roommate might kill himself this year." '

I thought for a second and replied, "I'm not sure how to respond to that, mostly because you might be right."

My mother took this moment to step in, "Ok, you are on your own from now on. Be sure to go to your classes. Make sure you eat right and get enough sleep. I don't want grandbabies anytime soon from you. Other clichés. Let's go Minato. See you in November, Naruto." She slammed the door closed and I looked at it and said "Bye mom".

Sai took that moment to step in and said "I left you with the window bed."

I nodded "Thanks man, you could have taken it."

"My father told me that if there's a sniper, I'll be safer on the other bed."

I deadpanned "Thanks."

Later that day after moving in and putting some form of personality into the otherwise bleak room, I decided to go for a walk outside. I had just broke up with my girlfriend of 3 years. She said something about how I don't give her enough attention or something. I don't remember. I was kinda spaced out then. I really wanted to meet some girls. Anything to get my mind off that fucking bitch. Or get some.

I ended up in the center of campus where there was some sort of organization fair. I looked through all of the different groups. The Sci-Fi Club, the theater people, the Satanists. I looked at one of them and asked why they were outside during the day.

As I was walking and yelling at the Satanists, I bumped into someone. There was a large crowd gathered around one table. I went and pushed my way through the crowd and saw several guys standing there. They all wore the same white and purple shirt with the letters: ΛΣΩ.

One of them had spikey black hair. His skin was pale, his grin was shit eating, and his eyes were about as black as my liver was going to be at the end of this year. He wore a light blue shirt that said "BE A FRATSTAR RUSH ΛΣΩ".

I turned to a girl who was standing near the crowd and asked "Who are these douches?"

She looked at me as though I had grown two heads. "I'm guessing you're a freshman? They're Lambda Sigma Omega. They're the best fraternity on campus."

"Really?"

"Yeah. They have the most athletes, the best grades, all the leaders on campus are Lambda Sigs, and their guys. Oh they are soooooo hot. I'm Ino, by the way." The platinum blonde stuck out her hand to shake mine.

"I'm Naruto. Are you a freshman, too?"

"Yeah. My boyfriend is a sophomore here. He's a Lambda Sig." She said.

"What about those guys?" I pointed to a group that had a pie throwing booth set up along with some music playing. They seemed like cool guys. One of their members was hitting on several girls at once, each of them more enamored with him than the last.

"Delta Tau Chi? Those pigs? Sure they throw some decent parties, but they don't do anything else. Most of them never go to class, and they all act like they're hot shit." Ino said. She regarded them like dirt.

"Well, I never thought about going Greek, but I would want to check out all my options." I said.

"You can go meet them, but I'm telling you, once you do you'll know they're bad news."

I walked over to the other guys who were wearing the Delta Tau Chi letters. One of them had spikey brown hair and was wearing a grey hoodie with red letters ΔΤΧ. He looked at me and smiled.

"Welcome sir, to our Delta Pi Throwing! Which one of our fine gentlemen will be getting their face full of whipped cream today?" He handed me a pie tin and for some reason I regarded it and instead of throwing it at one of the three guys lined up at the booth (one of whom looked like he wanted a face full of whipped cream more than anything- big guy) and walked away.

As I held onto the pie tin, I heard the guy who gave it to me yell "Hey! Get back here with that! We need those!" I pushed through the crowd at the Lambda Sig table and without even thinking about it, I walked right up to the guy with the black eyes, black hair, and black heart and pushed that pie tin right in his face. All around me, "Boo's" and "Ooh's" were heard and the metal pan slid down his face to reveal those coal black eyes.

He grabbed me by the collar and pulled me in. "Do you think this is funny?" As he said it, whipped cream came spurting out his nostrils and I couldn't help but stifle a laugh.

"Now, you're gonna get it."

As he told two of his brothers to hold me, another Lambda Sig stepped in and said "Sasuke, stop." The voice was calm and yet held a certain commanding tone. I could feel an aura of authority. I looked up and the guy had short black hair, a smiling face, and had the same black eyes as Sasuke.

"Let him go."

Sasuke looked incredulous. "But Itachi, you saw what he did."

"I know. I said let him go."

Sasuke regarded the words for a second before he finally let go of my collar. He tried to look as menacing as he could with his face full of creamy white stuff, before he walked off, probably to go wash his face.

I kind of felt bad for Sasuke getting yelled at like that, so I turned to Itachi and muttered out a simple "Sorry about that."

"What do you have to be sorry for? My brother isn't the most kindly person to get along with and that was pretty funny." He turned towards the crowd and with that authoritarian voice said "Come to the Lambda Sig house tonight for a night of music, dancing, and beverages."

Again he looked at me and said "Especially you."

As the crowd and Itachi walked away to their respective places, the Delta from before came up to me and with a voice that rivaled my own in excitement said "Wow! I can't believe you just did that! Do you know who that was?"

"Some douche named Sasuke?" I said back.

"Yeah, Sasuke Uchiha. His brother is Itachi, the current president of Lambda Sig. Sasuke is a freshman right now, but he's being groomed to take over from Itachi when Itachi graduates in two years. You better hope you patch things up with that guy, because he's not someone you want to have on your enemies list. I'm Kiba, by the way." He stuck out his hand to me.

"Naruto." I grasped his hand firmly and shook it.

"Well, Naruto after a performance like that you have to come to our party tonight as our guest of honor."

"I'll think about it."

What do you think? This is something I've typed at for the better part of 6 months. Let me know what you think. It isn't just about partying, it's going to explore all the avenues of Greek Life among college students.

Before you ask, as usual this is NaruSaku, and Sakura will be making an appearance in the next chapter or two.

Back to the Meaning of Life is being worked on as we speak. I've got a little over 2/3 of it written and I'm trying to figure out how to end the chapter on a good note.

Thanks guys.


End file.
